


爱豆追着我去签售怎么办7

by CSCSCOUPS0808



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCSCOUPS0808/pseuds/CSCSCOUPS0808
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

爱豆追着我去签售怎么办8  
  
明天是我和小酷约了面基的日子，地点定在一家高级餐馆的包间。  
地点是我预订的，因为小酷之前说过喜欢比较少人的餐厅，所以我直接预约了这家高级会所。  
一想到明天就能见到小酷了，我不禁有些期待，这位帮了我那么多次的克拉姐妹，肯定是人美心善的可爱小姐姐！  
嗯明天一定要多点一些好吃的感谢她！  
  
我打开Kakaotalk，点进和小酷的聊天页面。  
【可爱的小狮崽coups呀：小酷呀明天就要见面啦！我好期待呀！】  
【可爱的小狮崽coups呀：｛动画表情｝】  
这几天小酷好像没有那么忙了，秒回的几率也大了很多，今天也是如此，隔了十多秒，我便收到了回复。  
【小酷：嗯我也是。】  
【小酷：明天你要带着对胜澈的爱来见我啊！】  
我差点笑出声，面基要怎么带着对哥哥的爱啊？又不是去见哥哥，不是应该带着对小姐妹的爱吗？  
但我还是笑着回复了。  
【可爱的小狮崽coups呀：好好好，我还带着对你的爱来见你，双倍的爱嘻嘻！】  
  
我跟小酷聊了一会，突然想起来自己前几天去的那个拼盘的直拍忘了发出来，我赶紧打开电脑，登上推特把直拍视频发了出来，连带着私发了一份给小酷。  
  
【可爱的小狮崽coups呀：这是上星期三的拼盘直拍呀！哥哥那天超级谷欠的！cody姐姐太会搭配了！】  
我点开直拍视频，打算自己再品一次，屏幕里是穿着真空军装的崔胜澈，那天黑泡队还有个单独舞台，四个超A的哥哥在唱Rap前把系在腰上的皮带解开，随手扔到舞台上，崔胜澈在台上宛如王者般，气场全开，狮子的怒音Rap引起台下的阵阵尖叫。  
看完以后，我一边在心里鸡叫一边给小酷发消息。  
【可爱的小狮崽coups呀：你看完没有！哥哥是不是超级帅超级谷欠的，我无论看了多少次还是好想把哥哥扑倒哦！】  
【小酷：看完了，胜澈很帅气。】  
【可爱的小狮崽coups呀：你有没有看过哥哥的同人文，我跟你说，哥哥那天的造型圈里有位太太写了澈你小黄文，要不要分享给你？真空军装coups真的太绝了，现实中做不到看看同人文脑补一下也不错嘿嘿！】  
【小酷：小黄文？】  
【可爱的小狮崽coups呀：对呀，那位太太开的车车技一流，人物性格也跟哥哥特别像！你等一下，我分享给你。】  
【可爱的小狮崽coups呀：｛链接｝】  
小酷隔了几分钟才回我。  
【小酷：原来.......你喜欢这种吗？】  
【可爱的小狮崽coups呀：对呀对呀，一想到和穿着禁欲军装的胜澈玩捆绑play，我鼻血都要流出来了，怎么样？是不是很好看？】  
【小酷：你觉得......在床上的胜澈....是什么样子的？】  
我没想到她突然问我这个问题，但是我还是闭眼脑补了一下，想到和崔胜澈美好的肉体在床上做着某些不可言说的运动，我瞬间满脸通红，赶紧摇摇头把那些带着颜色的想法赶出脑子。  
【可爱的小狮崽coups呀：我觉得.....嗯......哥哥在床上一定是属于器大活好的类型，毕竟哥哥是狮子呀，体力肯定很好........我都怕会不会死在床上......】  
【小酷：不会的，胜澈在床上只会让你欲仙欲死。】  
我看到这几个字差点从床上滚下来，发自内心的感叹，原来小姐妹比我还会开车....  
  
  
  
  
崔胜澈看着心爱的小猫安利给他的澈你小黄文链接，有些哭笑不得。  
他长那么大从来没有看过这些东西，所以即使是知道有很多粉丝脑补他，写他的同人文，他都一次没看过，但今天他点进去看了。  
｛崔胜澈把你带到舞台后的更衣室.......皮带在你手上打了个结，你红着脸想挣扎，却被他低下头深深地吻住.........  
你含着泪呻吟，崔胜澈粗长的性器在你身下进出.......你们的结合处也早已一片泥泞……你面色潮红，抬头看眼前陷入情欲的狮子........男人还穿着今天在舞台上穿的真空军装，衣冠楚楚仿佛小说里的禁欲系男主角，而你身上的衣物早已被他褪去，只留下一件蕾丝内衬........在男人眼里是欲拒还迎的意味......  
“张嘴。”他在你耳边命令道，深陷情欲的男人声音低沉沙哑，温热沉重的呼吸打在你小巧的耳垂，令你的身体颤了颤......  
你被迫张了嘴，崔胜澈把蕾丝内衬卷起，塞进你嘴里，没有任何遮挡的饱满胸脯暴露在空气中.......  
“唔......胜澈.......哈啊....”男人进出的力道越来越大，抬手解开了你被捆住的双手.....你环住他的脖子，快感如潮水一般吞没了你的理智...... ｝  
.............  
  
崔胜澈看完了，退出了链接，狮子的气息变得深沉又危险，连呼吸都重了几分。  
刚刚看的时候，他满脑子都是那只小猫躺在自己身下含泪呻吟的模样，文章中的每个句子，他都下意识地把自己和她代入了进去。  
想象小白猫的双手被皮带捆着，只能完全承受自己的欲望的表情，一双带着点点泪花的眸子看着他，眼里完完全全只有他一个人，嘴里哭着喊他的名字，修长白嫩的双腿环着他的腰身，因为性器剧烈的进出而被带出的液体顺着股间滑落，沾湿了她因为情欲而冒出来的雪白猫尾的柔软绒毛.....  
光是这样的想象，都能让崔胜澈差点失控了，他的身体炙热几分，连身下的巨物都有了抬头的趋势。  
崔胜澈咬着唇让自己冷静下来，点开Kakaotalk。  
  
【小酷：原来.......你喜欢这种吗？】  
【我的小猫：对呀对呀，一想到和穿着禁欲军装的胜澈玩捆绑play，我鼻血都要流出来了，怎么样？是不是很好看？】  
“禁欲军装，捆绑play吗？”狮子的眼眸深沉得可怕，深红的嘴唇勾起一抹笑。  
【小酷：你觉得......在床上的胜澈....是什么样子的？】  
【我的小猫：我觉得.....嗯......哥哥在床上一定是属于器大活好的类型，毕竟哥哥是狮子呀，体力肯定很好........我都怕会不会死在床上......】  
看到她的回复，身体本就炙热的崔胜澈直接进入发情期，发间的深色狮子耳朵因为发情期而冒了出来，身下巨大的性器也因为情欲而充血肿胀，完全抬了头。  
崔胜澈怎么都没想到，对方的三言两语居然能把自制力极好的他刺激的直接进入发情期，但是被小猫提前肯定了自己在床上的能力，骄傲的狮子明显非常愉悦。  
他笑着，在手机键盘上轻点几下。  
【小酷：不会的，胜澈在床上只会让你欲仙欲死。】  
崔胜澈把手机放在床上就往浴室里面走，刚洗完澡出来的全圆佑看见了忙问：“哥你那么急干什么？”  
  
“洗澡。”崔胜澈没管他，呯地一下关了门。  
全圆佑没注意到崔胜澈的不正常，在门外喊：“哥不是刚刚才洗完吗？怎么又洗？”  
  
站在浴室莲蓬头下的崔胜澈任由冰凉的水洒在自己炙热的身体上，他看了一眼自己身下昂首挺胸叫嚣着欲望的巨大性器，缓缓开口，因为情欲而异常低沉的声音响起：“小猫，这是你挑起来的火，以后，可不要哭着求饶......”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
今天是我和小酷面基的日子，我一早起来化了个妆，背着克拉色的小挎包就去约定的地点见她。  
小挎包里装着一些我自制的崔胜澈的小周边，都是我特意为她准备的。  
到了约定的小包间外，小酷在手机里告诉我她已经到了，我怀着紧张又激动的心情走了进去。  
结果看见了我极其熟悉的一个人坐在里面，是我爱豆崔胜澈。  
我直接愣住了，短短几秒的时间里发生了极其丰富的内心活动：  
呜呜呜哥哥今天也好帅啊穿着私服也好好看啊还有顺毛好像撸一把太可爱了吧啊啊啊！我靠但是这不是我和小酷约的面基地点吗？崔胜澈怎么会在这？是我走错了还是他走错了？  
我赶紧后退几步走到门外，抬头看包间的名字，发现自己没走错。  
那么就是爱豆走错了......就在我还在想该怎么尴尬又不失礼貌地把爱豆请出去时，崔胜澈已经走到门口了。  
外面人虽然少，但是崔胜澈明显听到了有人走过来的动静，他抓住我的手腕拉着我进了包间，然后关上了门。  
我：........  
崔胜澈微微一笑，问：“小狮？”  
“哎？”我刚想说哥哥怎么知道我的圈名。  
他挑了挑眉：“不是说面基请我吃饭的吗？”  
我被震惊的宛如被雷劈了一般，石化了十多秒，才缓缓抬头：“你你你是小酷？”  
在我一脸震惊不敢相信的表情下，崔胜澈把手机屏幕怼到我面前，屏幕上的正在输入栏上是明晃晃的字体：不是到了吗？怎么又出去了。  
我吓呆了，连手机都拿不住掉在地上，还好高级会所的地板都铺了柔软的毛毯，我可怜的小手机才不至于原地开花。  
在崔胜澈被我的反应逗笑的同时，我扑通一声跪倒在地。  
我在内心发出沉痛的咆哮：苍天啊我到底做错了什么？我面基的对象居然是我爱豆就算了，为什么我昨晚要那么手贱给我爱豆发什么小黄文啊，还跟他本人脑补他那方面的能力........  
我是谁？我在哪？我现在只想原地钻个洞逃走啊！  
  
  


  



	2. 爱豆追着我去签售怎么办 番外2

“哥哥......别再这......我不想玩那个的.....”空无一人的后台休息室内，我看着一步步向我走来的崔胜澈，不断地后退着。

崔胜澈今天穿着黑色的西装，打着黑色的领带，里面包裹的严严实实，完全一副禁/欲/系/帅哥的模样，在舞台上跳拍手简直帅的我血槽已空，刚刚开完演唱会的他脖颈和额头早已被汗水浸湿，配上鲜红的唇妆，居然比平时穿真空还要性/感。

狮子迈开脚步一点点靠近，盯着猎物的眼神危险至极，我看着他，情不自禁咽了咽口水。

如果早知道会是这样，我打死都不会来后台的。

不过这得从十多分钟前说起。

十多分钟前seventeen的演唱会刚刚散场，我还没走出场馆就收到了崔胜澈叫我来后台的信息。

单纯地以为只是去接辛苦了一晚上的爱豆兼男朋友下班的我乖乖去了后台，走进空无一人的休息室顿时觉得有些不对劲。

在我低头准备发信息给崔胜澈的同时，崔胜澈推门而入，还顺手反锁了休息室的门。

“哥哥？”我疑惑地抬头，看到刚刚下舞台还没换衣服卸妆的崔胜澈下意识屏住了呼吸。

毕竟今天这身禁欲西装我可真是太爱了。

崔胜澈冲我勾唇一笑，问：“还满意吗？”

“内？满意什么？”我一时没明白崔胜澈在说什么，只是觉得他盯着我的眼神很危险，就像他平时在床上的样子....

“不是说喜欢禁欲西装吗？今天的还满意吧？”崔胜澈单手解开西装上的扣子，朝我走近：“看完演唱会嗓子都喊哑了，不是叫你别那么用力喊吗，一会记得喊小声一点，不然明天要说不出话了。”

我看着他修长好看的手指一个个解开西装的扣子，渐渐露出里面的白色衬衣和黑色领带，突然有种不太好的预感，但还是疑惑地问他：“为什么明天会说不出话？”

虽说刚刚看演唱会是喊的嗓子很疼，但是一般休养一晚上明天就能恢复如初了，并不会到说不出话的程度。

不过转念一想，有一种情况确实会让我明天说不出话，那不就是......我被脑子里突然冒出来的想法吓了一条，不可思议地看着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈挑了挑眉，把西装外套脱下来扔到休息室的沙发上，伸手继续扯领带，走向我的步伐也加快了，他笑着，用低沉磁性的嗓音对我说：“小猫忘了吗？不是你想看我穿着禁//欲的西装，和你玩捆/绑play吗？”

我惊的瞪大了眼睛，之前崔胜澈一直没再提过这件事，我也就当给爱豆发小黄文这事算翻篇了，毕竟当时也被他半诱惑半威胁地罚了一顿亲，没想到他居然记得一清二楚：演唱会后台，禁///欲，捆////绑.....我真的是悔青了肠子！

“哥哥....我错了....我不想玩捆/绑play的....那种文章，我只是看看而已....”我慌慌张张地往后退，但是后面就是墙壁了，再没有后退的余地，我看着离我越来越近的崔胜澈，咬着唇做最后的挣扎：“哥哥.....别在这.....我们回家再....”

这里可是演唱会后台啊，要是一会成员们进来怎么办，被发现的话我真的没脸见人了。

崔胜澈长腿一迈来到我面前，身体前倾，一手撑在墙壁上做出壁咚的姿势，另一只手搂上了我的腰，把我完完全全禁锢在他的怀里，我抬头对上他的眼，狮子漂亮的大眼睛里满是得逞的笑意：“好，那我们回家再玩，哥哥一定会满足你的。”

直到手腕被黑色的领带结结实实地kun住，我才从无限后悔与懊恼中清醒过来。

崔胜澈身上还穿着白色的西装内衬和黑色的西装裤，一副衣冠楚楚的禁欲模样。

我挣扎了两下发现根本挣不开捆///住我手腕的领带，兽性大发的狮子在床/上可不是好惹的，不想明天下/不/了/床的我眨巴着眼睛，可怜兮兮地开口：“哥哥我不喜欢这样的......”

崔胜澈凑过来亲我的脸颊，温热的呼吸打在我的鼻尖上，他用半信半疑地语气反问我：“真的吗？”

“真的真的！”我用力点点头，希望最亲爱的爱豆加恋人可以放过我。

可惜事实并不如愿，他张嘴轻轻咬了我的鼻子一口：“小骗子，明明就很喜欢，你都不知道看过多少篇了。”

我羞的满脸通红，内心懊恼怎么会被崔胜澈发现了，但是想起之前看的小/黄文写的捆//绑///play ，再看看眼前衣冠楚楚浑身散发着禁//欲气息的男人，我下意识地咽了咽口水，隐隐有些兴奋。

崔胜澈自然把我的反应尽收眼底，他低笑一声，卸了妆的嘴唇贴上了我的，舌头霸道地撬开我的齿关，深深地吻着我，手指也摸/上了我衬衫的衣扣，今天的我穿着一身好看的春装，上半身是淡绿色的衬衫，因为没有去摇滚区挤坑所以下半身搭配一条浅棕色的短裙，没想到这身倒是方便了某只狮子“行凶”。

淡绿色衬衣的扣子很快被他解/了一半，崔胜澈却突然停了下来，他温柔地舔了舔我的唇瓣后起身离开，我不解地睁开了眼睛，看见崔胜澈走到放着周边和应援物的架子边，取下了印着S.COUPS的粉蓝色的官方应援手幅。

“哥哥？”我看着他勾起唇角露出的灿烂笑容缩了缩脖子，直觉告诉我接下来的情况很可能会变得更糟。

果不其然，狮子先生拿着我的手幅再次来到我面前，手幅覆盖上我的眼睛，眼前瞬间变得一片漆黑，可惜双手被捆//住的我根本无法阻止他的动作，只能仍由他蒙上了我的眼睛，脑子里只记得被蒙住眼睛的前一秒看见崔胜澈的喉结上下滚动了一下。

失去视觉以后，听觉变得更加灵敏，身体的敏/感程度也成倍地增加，我听到崔胜澈在我耳边用他那磁性沙哑的嗓音温柔地说：“好好感受我。”

“唔....哥哥别.....”崔胜澈顺着我的脖颈往下亲吻，我感受到他的呼吸带来的痒意，让我难/耐的想逃开，可是双手被束//缚，身体也被男人炙/热的身躯压/着，根本动弹不得，我只觉得自己像是一条在砧板上的任人宰割的鱼，连反抗都做不到。

男人的手一路往下，解/开了衬衣所有的衣扣，手指撩拨着女孩身上的敏/感/点，崔胜澈看着自己身下微微颤抖的小猫，回想起之前她发给他的小/黄/文，勾起唇角邪魅一笑。

既然小猫喜欢，那么作为她的男朋友，他自然要亲力亲为满足她脑补的欲望了不是吗？

这样想着，他再次吻上了她白皙的锁骨，在上面烙下属于他的痕迹。

神清气爽的大狮子躺在床上把我搂在怀里，温柔地舔吻着我的耳垂，问：“满意了吗？”

我气鼓鼓地推开他，一点都不满意好吗，被人吃干抹净就算了，偏偏吃的那个人还穿的衣冠楚楚，真的是得了便宜还卖乖。

崔胜澈看着我鼓起一张红扑扑的小脸的可爱模样，轻啄我的脸颊，温顺得像只兔子：“真的不满意吗？”

我狠狠瞪了他一眼：“一点都不满意。”

“这样啊。”崔胜澈一个翻身把我压倒，主动地解/开自己身上的衬衣，露出结实的肌肉：“那我们再来一次，不满意我们就做/到满意为止！”

“呀崔胜澈！唔......”

腹黑的狮子笑着吻住心爱的小猫，既然小猫不满意，那他就亲力亲为做到她满意好了，反正他们还有很多时间.....

只是不久之后的一天，当他的小猫兴冲冲地拿着他的黑色领带说想要绑、他的时候，崔胜澈才发现自己栽了，因为被绑/住只能看着小猫在他身上点火自己却吃不到的感觉更痛苦啊！


	3. 爱豆追着我去签售怎么办 番外2

“哥哥......别再这......我不想玩那个的.....”空无一人的后台休息室内，我看着一步步向我走来的崔胜澈，不断地后退着。

崔胜澈今天穿着黑色的西装，打着黑色的领带，里面包裹的严严实实，完全一副禁/欲/系/帅哥的模样，在舞台上跳拍手简直帅的我血槽已空，刚刚开完演唱会的他脖颈和额头早已被汗水浸湿，配上鲜红的唇妆，居然比平时穿真空还要性/感。

狮子迈开脚步一点点靠近，盯着猎物的眼神危险至极，我看着他，情不自禁咽了咽口水。

如果早知道会是这样，我打死都不会来后台的。

不过这得从十多分钟前说起。

十多分钟前seventeen的演唱会刚刚散场，我还没走出场馆就收到了崔胜澈叫我来后台的信息。

单纯地以为只是去接辛苦了一晚上的爱豆兼男朋友下班的我乖乖去了后台，走进空无一人的休息室顿时觉得有些不对劲。

在我低头准备发信息给崔胜澈的同时，崔胜澈推门而入，还顺手反锁了休息室的门。

“哥哥？”我疑惑地抬头，看到刚刚下舞台还没换衣服卸妆的崔胜澈下意识屏住了呼吸。

毕竟今天这身禁欲西装我可真是太爱了。

崔胜澈冲我勾唇一笑，问：“还满意吗？”

“内？满意什么？”我一时没明白崔胜澈在说什么，只是觉得他盯着我的眼神很危险，就像他平时在床上的样子....

“不是说喜欢禁欲西装吗？今天的还满意吧？”崔胜澈单手解开西装上的扣子，朝我走近：“看完演唱会嗓子都喊哑了，不是叫你别那么用力喊吗，一会记得喊小声一点，不然明天要说不出话了。”

我看着他修长好看的手指一个个解开西装的扣子，渐渐露出里面的白色衬衣和黑色领带，突然有种不太好的预感，但还是疑惑地问他：“为什么明天会说不出话？”

虽说刚刚看演唱会是喊的嗓子很疼，但是一般休养一晚上明天就能恢复如初了，并不会到说不出话的程度。

不过转念一想，有一种情况确实会让我明天说不出话，那不就是......我被脑子里突然冒出来的想法吓了一条，不可思议地看着崔胜澈。

崔胜澈挑了挑眉，把西装外套脱下来扔到休息室的沙发上，伸手继续扯领带，走向我的步伐也加快了，他笑着，用低沉磁性的嗓音对我说：“小猫忘了吗？不是你想看我穿着禁//欲的西装，和你玩捆/绑play吗？”

我惊的瞪大了眼睛，之前崔胜澈一直没再提过这件事，我也就当给爱豆发小黄文这事算翻篇了，毕竟当时也被他半诱惑半威胁地罚了一顿亲，没想到他居然记得一清二楚：演唱会后台，禁///欲，捆////绑.....我真的是悔青了肠子！

“哥哥....我错了....我不想玩捆/绑play的....那种文章，我只是看看而已....”我慌慌张张地往后退，但是后面就是墙壁了，再没有后退的余地，我看着离我越来越近的崔胜澈，咬着唇做最后的挣扎：“哥哥.....别在这.....我们回家再....”

这里可是演唱会后台啊，要是一会成员们进来怎么办，被发现的话我真的没脸见人了。

崔胜澈长腿一迈来到我面前，身体前倾，一手撑在墙壁上做出壁咚的姿势，另一只手搂上了我的腰，把我完完全全禁锢在他的怀里，我抬头对上他的眼，狮子漂亮的大眼睛里满是得逞的笑意：“好，那我们回家再玩，哥哥一定会满足你的。”

直到手腕被黑色的领带结结实实地kun住，我才从无限后悔与懊恼中清醒过来。

崔胜澈身上还穿着白色的西装内衬和黑色的西装裤，一副衣冠楚楚的禁欲模样。

我挣扎了两下发现根本挣不开捆///住我手腕的领带，兽性大发的狮子在床/上可不是好惹的，不想明天下/不/了/床的我眨巴着眼睛，可怜兮兮地开口：“哥哥我不喜欢这样的......”

崔胜澈凑过来亲我的脸颊，温热的呼吸打在我的鼻尖上，他用半信半疑地语气反问我：“真的吗？”

“真的真的！”我用力点点头，希望最亲爱的爱豆加恋人可以放过我。

可惜事实并不如愿，他张嘴轻轻咬了我的鼻子一口：“小骗子，明明就很喜欢，你都不知道看过多少篇了。”

我羞的满脸通红，内心懊恼怎么会被崔胜澈发现了，但是想起之前看的小/黄文写的捆//绑///play ，再看看眼前衣冠楚楚浑身散发着禁//欲气息的男人，我下意识地咽了咽口水，隐隐有些兴奋。

崔胜澈自然把我的反应尽收眼底，他低笑一声，卸了妆的嘴唇贴上了我的，舌头霸道地撬开我的齿关，深深地吻着我，手指也摸/上了我衬衫的衣扣，今天的我穿着一身好看的春装，上半身是淡绿色的衬衫，因为没有去摇滚区挤坑所以下半身搭配一条浅棕色的短裙，没想到这身倒是方便了某只狮子“行凶”。

淡绿色衬衣的扣子很快被他解/了一半，崔胜澈却突然停了下来，他温柔地舔了舔我的唇瓣后起身离开，我不解地睁开了眼睛，看见崔胜澈走到放着周边和应援物的架子边，取下了印着S.COUPS的粉蓝色的官方应援手幅。

“哥哥？”我看着他勾起唇角露出的灿烂笑容缩了缩脖子，直觉告诉我接下来的情况很可能会变得更糟。

果不其然，狮子先生拿着我的手幅再次来到我面前，手幅覆盖上我的眼睛，眼前瞬间变得一片漆黑，可惜双手被捆//住的我根本无法阻止他的动作，只能仍由他蒙上了我的眼睛，脑子里只记得被蒙住眼睛的前一秒看见崔胜澈的喉结上下滚动了一下。

失去视觉以后，听觉变得更加灵敏，身体的敏/感程度也成倍地增加，我听到崔胜澈在我耳边用他那磁性沙哑的嗓音温柔地说：“好好感受我。”

“唔....哥哥别.....”崔胜澈顺着我的脖颈往下亲吻，我感受到他的呼吸带来的痒意，让我难/耐的想逃开，可是双手被束//缚，身体也被男人炙/热的身躯压/着，根本动弹不得，我只觉得自己像是一条在砧板上的任人宰割的鱼，连反抗都做不到。

男人的手一路往下，解/开了衬衣所有的衣扣，手指撩拨着女孩身上的敏/感/点，崔胜澈看着自己身下微微颤抖的小猫，回想起之前她发给他的小/黄/文，勾起唇角邪魅一笑。

既然小猫喜欢，那么作为她的男朋友，他自然要亲力亲为满足她脑补的欲望了不是吗？

这样想着，他再次吻上了她白皙的锁骨，在上面烙下属于他的痕迹。

神清气爽的大狮子躺在床上把我搂在怀里，温柔地舔吻着我的耳垂，问：“满意了吗？”

我气鼓鼓地推开他，一点都不满意好吗，被人吃干抹净就算了，偏偏吃的那个人还穿的衣冠楚楚，真的是得了便宜还卖乖。

崔胜澈看着我鼓起一张红扑扑的小脸的可爱模样，轻啄我的脸颊，温顺得像只兔子：“真的不满意吗？”

我狠狠瞪了他一眼：“一点都不满意。”

“这样啊。”崔胜澈一个翻身把我压倒，主动地解/开自己身上的衬衣，露出结实的肌肉：“那我们再来一次，不满意我们就做/到满意为止！”

“呀崔胜澈！唔......”

腹黑的狮子笑着吻住心爱的小猫，既然小猫不满意，那他就亲力亲为做到她满意好了，反正他们还有很多时间.....

只是不久之后的一天，当他的小猫兴冲冲地拿着他的黑色领带说想要绑、他的时候，崔胜澈才发现自己栽了，因为被绑/住只能看着小猫在他身上点火自己却吃不到的感觉更痛苦啊！


End file.
